Patiently
by Thikle
Summary: Sometimes music can lift you up or make you fell sad. Maddik.


I don't own the power rangers, nor the song. T.

Madison was spending her last twenty minutes of shift by restocking the shelves with the new cds arrived that day. It was almost time to close the RockPorium, the music shop where Madison, Chip and Xander were still working. Chip had asked Madison to change shift. He wanted to take Vida out for dinner to celebrate their year together and Vida's new job as Dj in an important local radio. Yes, after the defeat of the Master, Chip had decided that revealing Vida his true feelings for her wouldn't have been harder than fight against the Evil himself. At the beginning Vida was uncertain on the answer to give, she had feelings for Chip too, but she was frightened to ruin a long lasting friendship. But after a few dates the decided that they were great together.

'Hope my sis won't be mad at Chip. She doesn't like surprises very much'.

The radio was playing the 100 best songs of the 2006, even if it was the first of march.

'And here is the best song of the year 2006, Kira Ford with the everlasting 'Patiently'' Madison was closing the front door as she heard the first words of the song

_Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere._

Something was familiar with the lyrics. Since Nick left Briarwood she was missing him so much. The letters they were exchanging weren't enough to fill in the distance between them. Their conversations were more personal, more private but what Madison wanted to say to Nick needed him to be in front of her.__

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Faithfully..  
Patiently... for you.  


'Yeah, I said that I would have waiting, and I will, but Nick, U' ll never know how much I miss you. Why do you take so long to come back to……….. to me……argh…..'. Madison was talking to the air, sure that no one could hear her. She was dancing as she was clean the floor with the broom.

Nick had left Briarwood almost one year ago, promising her that he would have come back. But time changes things, maybe he decided not to come back and he didn't wanted to tell her .So why did he gave her the blanket ? Why did he kept on writing her? Maybe he gave her the blanket because he didn't needed it anymore, and he saw her only as a good friend and she deceived herself that his feeling for her were more than a mere friendship.

_  
Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere._

Tears were falling while she was listening to the song. She sat on the arm-chair, back turned to the front door. If she imagined everything about Nick, it meant that she was waiting uselessly. 'But it's all right. My feelings for him made me stronger. Even if he doesn't feel the same for me **I** love him, and I think that this won't change for a long time. It's ok, when he'll be back-if he'll ever be back- he will find a good friend in me. The one he left one year ago. It will be all right'

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you._

Patiently...  
So patiently..

'Oh gosh, I'm stronger than this. C'mon Mad, stand up, close the store and go home' but her feet didn't move.

_  
When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She saw Nick, on his bike, the day she filmed him. His smile, his green eyes, his muscles….. she blushed. She smiled as she open her eyes and turned to the cash point . She stopped shocked.

'Please, tell me that I'm not late!' Nick was leaning against the shelf in front of her. His face was worried.

Madison closed and opened her eyes quickly, sure she was dreaming.

' Nick, is that really you? How did you…..' Madison was still doubtful .

'I was at home, talking to my sister about the great friend she has' Nick started talking as he moved to her 'they talk about everything , they go shopping together, they are always together. She saw him only as a friend, a great one, but only a friend! I know that he loves her but he won't tell her about his true feelings because he knows that she can see him only as a friend! I don't want this for us! I…' Nick was stopped by Madison's lips against his. Nick's surprise lasted few seconds, then he replied the kiss and put his arms around Madison's waist. The kiss lasted a few minutes, then they both needed air, and Madison leaned her head against Nick's chest. He hold her close.

' I love you Mad, and I am back for good' he caressed Madison's hair.

' I love you too Nick! Why did you take so long to come back?' she was hugging him too.

'I had to find the courage to ruin our friendship, to look in your beautiful eyes and declare my feelings for you and be ready to be refused' Madison faced Nick and looked directly in his .

'Well I guess you already know what my answer is' she replied as she kissed him again. Nick smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

'Wait, how did you get into the shop? I closed all the doors!' he smiled as he whispered in her ear 'Didn't I tell you that I believe in magic?'.__

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

A/N: thanks to everyone who will read, and review of course. Still sorry for my English.D


End file.
